Skin care and klaine fluff
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Elizabeth Hummel hasn't washed her face in a week,and you know about Kurt and skin care. Mostly klaine fluff.


**Hi! Sorry for the lag of new stories and updates, speaking of updates, i don't think roommates will be updated, maybe in the future it will. I am really sorry to all the people who like that story. If anyone has any questions about stories like when they will be updated of if you have a prompt for me, fell free to PM me. **

**I have a new beata! she beated this, so thank you****_ Klainicorns_****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else recognizable. **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on the couch in their house watching TV when their 13-year-old daughter, Elizabeth walked out of her room.  
"Hey sweetie." Blaine said to Elizabeth.  
"Hi papa." She greeted, walking towards the kitchen.  
"What you're not going to say hi to your daddy too?" Kurt asked, sitting up from where he was resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine still had an arm around him.  
"Hi dad." She mumbled. "Turn around." Kurt said, crossing his arms.  
She sighed and turned. Kurt let out a small gasp.  
"What is it babe?" Blaine asked.  
Elizabeth started to turn again but Kurt stopped her "What have you done to your face?!" Kurt asked.  
"I just didn't wash it for a day." She mumbled. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Okay, fine I haven't washed it all week." She said.  
"Oh god." Blaine muttered under his breath. He knew his husband and skin care.  
"Why would that be Elizabeth?" Kurt asked as kindly as possible.  
Elizabeth looked down at her shoes.  
"Because I'm lazy." She said.  
"That is no-" Kurt started. But Blaine cut him off "Kurt, come on, just because she hasn't washed her face in a week is no need to yell at her." Blaine said, running a hand through his slightly graying hair, which Kurt insisted on dying soon.  
"But-" Kurt started. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's face, bringing it to look at him, and then pointed for Elizabeth to go into the kitchen with his other.  
"Come on babe; please don't rant to her about it?" Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's cheek bone.  
"Blaineeee" Kurt whined.  
"Kurtttt" Blaine teasingly whined back.  
Kurt pouted and slumped against Blaine. "Fine."  
Elizabeth came back out with a coke and saw her dad slumped against her papa who in turn had an arm wrapped around him. Her dads where such a cute couple. She backed up because they hadn't noticed her yet and she saw that Kurt was pouting. Blaine kissed the top of his head. Elizabeth smiled and walked to her room, her papa glancing at her with a smile and her dad still looking at the TV.  
"Did she have a soda?" Kurt asked through his teeth.  
"Shhh..." Blaine shushed him, running a hand through his hair.  
"Blaine how the hell do we have sodas in the-" Blaine shut him up by kissing him on the lips.  
"Blaine-" Blaine kissed him again.  
"BLAINE!" Kurt said, raising his voice a little. When Blaine tried to move in again, Kurt put his hand on his mouth.  
"How did we get sodas in the house?"  
Kurt asked again, creepily calm, Blaine's eyes where wide.  
"If you try to kiss me again before you answer, no sex for a month." Kurt said before removing his hand.  
Blaine sighed.  
"I bought some okay, because a teenager and an adult need sodas Kurtttt!" Blaine whined, making a puppy face. Kurt shook his head.  
"You're lucky I love you." Kurt mumbled. Blaine smiled "I love you too baby."  
Kurt put his hand on the side of Blaine's head, pushing some curls behind his ear and smiling.  
"But those sodas need to go..." Kurt whispered, his forehead against Blaine's.  
Blaine pushed Kurt back playfully, laughing.  
"You're so cute." Blaine said, smiling wide.  
Kurt smirked. "I know. You're pretty cute yourself."  
"UGH GUYS! I GET IT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER AND STUFF! SHUT IT!" They heard Elizabeth yell from her room.  
They both laughed and Kurt stood up, turning off the TV and then holding out his hand.  
"Bed time?" He asked  
Blaine stood and grabbed Kurt's hand.  
"Sleep or..." He asked.  
Kurt chuckled "Just sleep tonight my dear."  
Blaine pouted and Kurt just laughed more, pulling him towards their bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
